


Here come the babies

by Dust_Bun



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dust_Bun/pseuds/Dust_Bun
Summary: I wrote this High af on flu meds. This is a fluff thing with my oc and deaths kid and my friends oc and azraels child.
Kudos: 2





	Here come the babies

The transition between the worlds was quiet as always, the only sound was the hollow ringing of spectral hooves clashing down onto seemingly nothing, the utter blankness of the tunnel surrounding them seemingly led to nothing. There was nothing infront of them that would indicate that there would be anyform of destination they would be heading towards, as though the small group had been placed on some sort of interdimensional treadmill that was leading them on a path to nowhere. Similarly there was no indication behind them as to where they had been or where they had come from. It was as though they were trapped in a moment of existence in neither time nor space.

The reaper was accustomed to such situations. He encountered them often and such times gave the Pale rider time to contemplate. No specific thing of course, during his long life the reaper had many things he could possibly choose to contemplate. But silence was not something he was particularly allowed at this moment in time. It was not the annoyance of the crow on his shoulder that pecked occasionally at the already healed cuts on his arm, nor was it the several annoyed whinnies that were cast in his direction by his spectral mount about the pace of their current progress. No these things often featured in his many journeys throughout the many worlds they would travel.

No, in this particular situation, it was the tiny, annoyed little girl who was currently intently picking at the worn saddle with a very determined ferver. “Sorrow? What are you doing?” He asked dryly, despite the obviousness of the situation. “Drawing.” She stated in a parroting tone, almost taking him aback and leaving him with a smirk beneath his own mask. She was getting a bit too clever. 

“And why, can I ask, are you drawing on the saddle?” He drawled as he craned his neck to try and see what the tiny hands were graffiting on the worn leather he sat upon. “I’m making Dust!” She cooed, pulling her hands back to reveal a tiny, scrappy figure of what one could assume was supposed to be dust crafted into his saddle by his daughter seemingly ripping tiny scraps out of the saddle. “I see…. Its, lovely?” His tone was questioning as he stared at the crude little artwork. Sorrow turned her gaze up to his own, the pitch blackness of her eyes stared up to his own fiery pair. Death would never admit the power those large dark pools had over him. His little one could ask him to slaughter worlds and he would do it in an instant.

But in that moment, she asked for one thing that the reaper could not give her. “Can you make despair go faster? Im booooooooored” Came the long whine as she scrunched her face up in mock pain. Ah, for once, he wished he could.

______________________________________

When at last the small, darkly themed group emerged from the hole between worlds, it was clear that the travel had not been easy. Sorrow had folded her arms across her chest in an obvious huff, her little black wings puffed in the most threatening display a 5 year old could muster. Despair mostly rotted ears where drawn flat against his head in clear annoyance, Dust’s beak was pulled into the closest thing a beak could form into a scowl. Meanwhile, Death’s eyes had the long, forlorn look of someone who had aged a few hundred years in a matter of 30 minutes.

The light that burst forth from the world around them was positively blinding, as though a thousand spotlight had been turned directly onto them. Death squinted to try his best to limit the light that tried to invade his sensitive eyes. He was not the only one that was affected, his tiny little passenger groaned in annoyance as she shot her little hands up to rub her eyes as her little face scrunched up at the 360 degree attack.

Death chuckled at the sight. His own eyes had adjusted quickly, but Sorrows inexperience in the other worlds outside her home meant it was taking her a little longer. Death reached around and placed his hand on her forehead in a similar fashion to the rim of a cap to try and protect her little eyes from the assault. 

“Better?” He asked softly, black strands of hair falling off his shoulders as he shifted in the saddle so he could better protect her. Sorrow turned to look at him, her equally black hair falling down her shoulders and getting caught in her tiny wings as she smiled at the taller nephilim, her previous huffy attitude melting away “Yes.” She chimed, her tiny wings flappings happily and lightly hitting against her father's stomach. “Good. Put your hands like mine, it will help give your eyes time to adjust.” He stated, waiting for her to put her little hands where his one had once been. When he was sure her eyes were thoroughly protected from the heavenly light, Death urged Despair onwards.

The horse trudged onwards quietly, his hooves solemnly ringing upon the healthy brown earth they had burst out upon with the green spectral flames leaving hoof shaped marks as they walked. 

They moved quietly for a few minutes, Sorrow peering around with her tiny makeshift shades as they passed the few trees and the many smaller statues and epitaphs depicting angels in various different victorious poses. Some held swords, others held halberds and even fewer rode on the back of beautifully crafted marble griffons. Sorrow stared at them with a sense of awe that they had clearly been designed to bring out in their spectators.

Death however, didn’t care in the slightest. He had seen them multiple times on his visitations to the silver city. Not only do you get used to them, but when you know the ways of angels and their utter hypocrisy, you’ll find their depictions rather funny.

When the little group came close to the bridge, Death took his hand and grabbed Sorrow under her armpit while forcefully scooting her back into her seat in the saddle right in front of the saddle horn. “Pay attention, eyes up front little one.” Death hissed quickly when his daughter shot him glare that was close enough to mimic his own. Sorrow snapped her eyes to the front, grabbing a hold of the saddle horn and, with a little amount of effort, pushed herself up so that she was kneeling up on the saddle.

Angels. Not that Death hadn’t planned on angels in Heaven. But he still had to be cautious. Not for himself of course. He was purely confident that he could easily slaughter most of the silver city with utter ease. No, it was Sorrow he worried for.

Unlike her mother, with her golden wings and hair that heavily divided the opinions of heaven on whether or not she could be afforded the same respect they afforded one another. But his little daughter did not have the many different “angelic” features that her mother had, other than her wings of course.

Those wings however, where the exact thing that brought the ire of heaven down upon her. Deathly pale skin, hair as black as the void itself with eyes as deep and dark to match. On her back were a beautiful pair of raven wings that were black with soft accents of impossibly deep blue. Or as heaven viewed them, a complete bastardisation of their society. Sorrows black wings were a “horrid reminder” that angels had been part of the creation of the nephilim. Even if it had been entirely unwarranted and unconsented. Nevertheless, angel blood as in his people veins, it wasn’t entirely unsurprising.

Nor was it surprising that the angels up ahead were of the same opinions as the rest of their people. Death could feel their glares long before they came anywhere near the ramparts. The flying figures that circled above, to anyone else, may have been mistaken for large birds or griffons. But Death was well aware of the battle formations of angels. Birds did not move like that.

Death fixed his glare forward with an intensity he was hoping would deter the angels from attempting to stop them. Despairs’ hollow hooves rang across the bridge, summoning the angels who had been well aware of their approach. As soon as they came within 40-50ft, the battalion that guarded the city's walls came down before them. Their commander landed before the small family with a heavy thunk of metal coming in contact with the golden bridge beneath them. The rest of the battalion flew above them, not entirely circling them like sharks, but more akin to circling them in a way that would ensure there was no real way for the reaper to launch a surprise attack upon them.

Or so they thought.

“Horsemen.” The commander started formally. “Commander” Death retorted, mostly for the sake of an easy passage. “What brings you to the White City?” the commanded asked stiffly, his wings bristling softly at the presence of the dead rider. “I’m here to meet with Azrael and my fellow rider. She was sent to collect information for a subject of the council” Death drawled dryly, an eyebrow raising up beneath his mask. “And your-” The commanders eyes settled down upon Sorrow, her dark little eyes staring straight through him as she tilted her head ever so slightly to the side “companion, going to accompany you?” He legitimately asked. Death paused for the longest moment in time physically possible. “You’re asking… if my daughter…. Is it accompanying me?” He asked slowly and deliberately, as though he had been talking to Sorrow when she had been a newborn.  
The commander scowled up at him “I’m unsure it’s wise to bring your young with you.” He stated curtly, crossing his arms as his eyes darted between the reaper and his tiny mini-me. “Oh? I was unaware that the great White City was so filled with dangers that my young-” Death hissed “could be accosted at any moment” He stated monotonically. As if at some silent command, Sorrow stood a little straighter, taking a moment to get her footing in the saddle as she flared her teeny tiny wings in her best angelic threat display. 

Death’s eyes narrowed upon the Commander as he clenched his jaw so hard that the Pale Rider was actually surprised that he didn’t hear the tell tale sound of teeth cracking under strain. A few moments passed as the leader of the group of angels and the leader of the horsemen stared each other down. 

“You’re rude.” Came a tiny voice that cut the tension between the entire group. All eyes snapped down to the tiny nephilim who stood, albeit shakily, in her father's saddle. Deaths’ eyes blazed as he quietly stared at the side of his daughter's head in a mix of outrage and pride. The many pairs of pale angelic eyes also settled on the tiny form. “Excuse me?” The commander snapped in an unbelieving tone. “You’re rude.” Sorrow reiterated. The commander opened his mouth as if to speak, but the glorious honesty of children cut him off. “My mother says angels are honourable, like my uncle War. But you’re being rude, that's not nice.” She stated simply, as though she had just said the sky was blue.

The look on the commanders face was a mix of abject horror and sheer indignation of not only being insulted in front of his entire battalion, but being insulted by a child of all things. Death smirked beneath his mask. 

______________________________________

“Where are we going?” Sorrow called from slightly above him, circling around happily as the runes carved on the bangle she wore around her wrist glowed and pulsed softly, matching a small rune that hung from the reapers belt as he rode onwards towards the argent spire. “The Argent spire” Death muttered, as he struck an angel pedestrian with a glare that could bisect him in half for the look he had been sending his tiny flying charge. “Whyyyyy?” She whined, swooping down on tiny black wings to stand behind him on Despairs haunces. “Because your mother is there speaking with Azrael about War’s mission.” “Whyyyyyy?” Came another whine from behind “Because we need to find someone” Death said through gritted teeth. “Wh-” “Sorrow.” Death snapped, albeit with none of his normal sharpness “Hmm?” She chimed, flitting around from behind him to hover before him just above Despair neck “If you continue asking why, I’m going to throw you off of one of the bridges” He threatened dryly.

Now, for the few people who did not take all of Deaths threats as serious as they should, they would either ignore him or cast it off with a simple “Hmm” or other small noise. But no, the tiny thing in front of him did no such thing. Instead, she giggled heartily, falling backwards and spinning around like a little gyroscope spun at a surprising velocity. Death sighed and watched her for a moment before darting his hand out and deftly grabbing her by the scruff of her neck. The giggling mass of black feathers and hair hung in the air by her father's hand as she swung ever so slightly back and forth “Are you quite done?” He droned, before plopping her down onto Despairs’ neck gently. 

They were silent for around 20 minutes. Sorrow alternated between sitting somewhere on Despair and flitting in a small circle around the annoyed horse while Death had taken to glaring down the few angels that made some attempt to send some sort of disgusted look at the tiny nephilim that was flying in their skies.

“Is Azrael your friend?” Sorrow asked suddenly as she came to sit in her original seat from earlier. Death blinked incredulously “Excuse me?” He asked, looking down from the spire that was only a few moments away to the curious child that peered up at him. “Is he your friend? Mom says he’s her friend.” She asked in a way that almost sounded like she was bragging. Death tilted his head as he observed his daughter as Despair pulled them closer to the spire “He’s an ally.” Death stated bluntly, pulling his steed to a halt before slipping from the saddle with ease. Sorrow stared at him before flapping a few times to bring her to the ground next to him “What's an ally?” She asked innocently, reaching up to gently take his hand in hers. Death sighed heavily. “Ask your mother.”

____________________________________

Death threw open the doors of the spire, silently thankful that he would be able to reunite with Time and get her influence over their daughter to try and calm the hyperactive bundle that was currently Oooing and Aaaaing at the massive library she now found herself in. Thankfully, mostly due to the influence of Time and Azrael, the argent spire was perhaps the only place in heaven that Sorrow could possibly be safe in.

Trudging up and across the many different levels of the library, climbing every set of stairs that the angels had set out for any ground faring guests, or annoyed horsemen, that graced their fair halls. After cresting what seemed to be the 50th set of stairs, Death finally locked eyes with a group of familiar faces. Time stood at a table alongside Azrael, the pair looking over several tomes that had been scattered across the table while several others hung, suspended in front of them via what Death knew all too well was Time’s magic. And although neither were looking in his direction, the reaper and his child didn’t go unnoticed. Standing next to Azrael, tucked softly beneath his wing, was Andie, Azraels wife and one of the few beings in the universe that the Reaper counted as his friend. 

Andie looked like she was enjoying the discussion going on between the trio when she caught sight of him out of the corner of her eye before turning to wave him over with a smile on her face. Death nodded in acknowledgement of her greeting as he approached. “Death! It's nice to see you!” Andie chimed happily, smiling warmly at the Reapers approach and drawing the attention of her two cohorts “Death, good to see you made it here unscathed” Azrael spoke in a soft, friendly manner to reaper. Death bowed his head to the angel, one of the few people Death would afford the respect to for such a display.  
“Mother!” Squealed a voice from not too far behind him. Death had yet to even greet his mate before she had been spotted by their daughter, who had taken to the air and was making a beeline for the golden nephilim. Time spun towards the sound with open arms, easily catching the tiny missile in her arms. “Hello my little one, did you have a good time with your father?” Time cooed, adjusting Sorrow in her arms so that she sat on her hip “Yeah! I killed an imp!” She squealed happily, the sound drawing the attention of several angel scribes towards her. 

Time shoulders shook with the little chuckle at her child's enthusiasm “Indeed? Well you shall have to inform me.” Time cast her covered gaze up from the child to Death “We will speak later Death, Azrael can inform you of what we have found.” She stated calmly, Death nodding his agreement. “Andie-” Time began, turning at the waist to face towards the other woman “Perhaps we should take the little ones somewhere else, hmm?” She asked, taking a few steps towards the shorter woman.

Sorrow peered down at Andie, the shadowy child clamming up at the sight of another, paler, angelic child. Adults were beings that Sorrow could handle, but other children? They were an enigma to her. It was the big problem of being the child of a species consisting of 8, now 9 living members. You don't really get social interactions with people your age.

Time turned to Death, bowing her head ever so slightly to him which he mimicked in turn. Andie smiled as Azrael stooped down to give her a chaste kiss on the lips and a gentle, loving ruffle to his child's hair.

____________________________________

Time and Andie had bid their other halves goodbye before turning and heading towards one of the floating rings that orbited the spire. These floating gardens were used as a form of alternative views for the scholars of the spire, part of a desperate attempt to get them outside. But also it was another marvel of heaven they could boast about. Beautiful floating gardens that spun around in a gentle rotation and were filled to the brim with statues and topiary of the many unrequited or unsuccessful love stories that filled many of the shelves of the Argent Spire. 

Scattered among these statues and trees were even more drastic and beautiful water features. Some depicted battle scenes, most still depicted romantic scenes, two angels looking longingly at each other, barely touching inches apart, but not daring to make contact. Others had them clinging to each other desperately whilst being pulled apart by other angels.

Next to one of these beautiful water features is where Time and Andie sat, discussing what they had been researching, whilst in front of them sat two bemused children.

Sorrow sat looking at the pale, but equally feathered child in front of her. Despite her mother’s insistence to “Go play” with the boy, who she found out was named Orion, Sorrow had no idea how she was supposed to do something like this.  
All of her playful interactions took place with beings that were fully grown adults. Whether they were her family, the few angels she had a good relationship with or the humans and makers on earth. All adults, no children. What she was supposed to do with this fluffy, peach haired boy, she had no idea. 

“Do you like books?” Came a gentle voice from in front of her, Sorrows pure black eyes meeting pearly ones of the boy in front of her. “Um, yeah. I guess… I read the ones my mom brings me, and my dad made me one to use for practice.” She chirped happily, not noticing Orion's sparkling eyes “Your dad makes books too?!” He said excitedly, smiling and showing off a missing tooth. “Yeah! He says that when I'm older I can read from his spell book too!” Sorrow exclaimed, little wings stretching in excitement at common ground between her and another child.

“What kind of books does your dad make? Are they stories? My dad keeps a lot of stories in the library!” Orion babbled as he climbed onto the side of the fountain. “Spell books I think. My one’s a spell book, I think my dads’ is too.” She explained, flapping her wings to help her scale the little fountain. “That's so cool! Does he do magic? MY dad does magic!! I once saw him light a candle with his magic! Can your dad do that too?” Orion asked with curious eyes. “He raises dead things.” Sorrow admitted as if it was normal, which to her it was. There was a pause in the conversation, Orion’s little face screwing in confusion “Weird.” He muttered, Sorrow shrugged her shoulders “Yeah.”  
_______________________________________

“Do you got any pets?” Sorrow asked as she scribbled on a piece of parchment her mother had given her with a piece of charcoal. Orion shook his head, the wavy mop of hair going everywhere. “No, dad says i can't have one yet. But he says when I'm older I can train to get a Griffon!” Orion said excitedly, his wings stretching wide to best mimic the massive span of a Griffon. “Huh? Wha’s a Griffon?” Sorrow asked curiously, moving her hair out of her face whilst leaving a huge charcoal smudge across a cheek.

Orion stared at her in shock “What’d you mean what’s a Griffon?!” He cried in the closest thing a child could get to abject horror. Sorrow shrugged and went back to drawing “I ‘unno. I’ve never really seen one so-” She jumped as Orion landed dramatically next to her “Griffons are huuuuuge! They’ve got super sharp beaks and claws! An’ they got super, super big wings! The warriors get to ride them and put armor on them! Demons are soooo scared of them! They can use their tails to bash away the bad guys!” He exclaimed, slashing his arm side to side to mimic the motion of one of the great beasts’ tails.

Sorrow blinked as she looked him over “Huh, sounds cool, like my aunt Plagues horse! Though Pest can’t use her wings.” She said with a shrug before stretching her little arms and wings, managing to smudge yet another line of charcoal on her face. “Why can’t you have a baby griffon? I have a baby horse.” Sorrow asked before picking up her little drawing and holding it before Orion. “See, there's me, my father and my mother. And there’s our horses!” She named off in quick succession before pointing a heavily smudged figure at the smallest horse “That's Grief, he’s my horse.” She said with a beam of pride as she shoved the little picture closer to the boy. 

“Woah! Cool! Is he here? I saw your mother ride in on her horse! It looked super cool!” He asked with sparkling eyes and a massive smile. Sorrow scrunched her face up “Nah, he’s too little for me to ride and my mother says i shouldn’t bring him out without a purpose.” She frowned, Orion almost mimicking her “aww, that's sad.” He commented off handedly “I bet he would’ve looked super cool…” He huffed, swaying side to side as he played with the edges of his cloak.

Sorrow pursed her lips as she quickly glanced around her, mostly back to her and Orions mothers “Do you…. Wanna see him?” She asked quietly. “Huh? See-” Orion began “SHHHH!” Sorrow hissed hastily, quickly looking back to the pair of mothers who had not looked towards them. “I can bring him here, but you gotta be quiet ok? We gotta get away from my mother” She whispered quickly yet excitedly at Orion. “Uh, ok? Where do we go?” Orion whispered back in obvious confusion “I dunno, you live here!” Sorrow insisted to him.

“Uhhh, there's another garden lower down. The scholars don’t really go there. I guess we could g-” “That's perfect!” Sorrow cut him off excitedly “Show me! Show me show me!” she insisted quickly, hopping from one foot to the other. Orion nodded and quickly took off, Sorrow quickly following after.

When they landed, it was quite clear that Orion had indeed been right. Compared to the one that they had just been in, there were practically no scholars in the gardens. A few they could see in a few far corners, but other than that? It was empty.

“Ok!!” Sorrow practically squealed as she landed ungracefully on the ground next to Orion “I can call him here!” She squeaked in excitement as she looked to Orion before quickly gesturing to one of the small benches nearby “Sit there! I don’t want him to run you over!” She demanded with a cocky look, so sure of the power of her young, mighty steed! Orion looked at her oddly, not entirely sure of the orders his new friend had just given him. 

But then it became entirely clear that Sorrow wasn’t going to summon the steed without Orion sitting down the small distance away. Shrugging a shoulder, Orion toddled off and quickly hopped up onto the little stone. Eyeing over him briefly, Sorrow nodded, seemingly satisfied at the distance. 

Then she turned and took a stance which was admittedly a bit more theatrical then what was appropriate for a “mighty horsemen in training”. Legs braced apart, one hand on her hip and the other stretched out in front of her. “Grief! I summon thee!” Sorrow bellowed out powerfully, flipping her hand to the side in a dramatic flourish. There was a dramatic pause, and the entire lack of any form of horse. “Uhhh, where is he?” Called Orion for a few feet back. Sorrow bristled “Gimme a second! He doesn’t always hear me on the first time!” She shouted over her shoulder. This went on for a few moments, different forms of gestures where tried and none of them even came close to summoning the horse.  
Orion couldn’t possibly contain his giggling at the many different dramatics Sorrow was trying in her many attempts to summon her steed. Eventually, the dark angel child gave up, threw her hands down and screamed in frustration “Grief stop being so dumb and get over here!” She screamed like the 5 year old on the brink of a temper tantrum that she was. 

To the surprise of both children, a spectral call pierced the surroundings as a pile of sand appeared about 10ft in front of Sorrow. It took a few moments when, from the gaps between the worlds, a tiny horse shaped missile came barreling through at a wild speed, but then didn’t stop. Instead of coming to a stop before his rider, the tiny colt chose to run rings around them. A trail of bandages and sand flinging haphazardly behind it. “Grief! GRIEF GET BACK HERE!” Sorrow squealed, waving her arms wildly and running after the disobedient pony as best she could, accompanied with the laughter of her friend behind her.

Eventually after a few minutes, Sorrow managed to catch up to the moody pony by grabbing a hold of his little reins and leading, or more accurately, dragging the pony over to Orion. With messed up hair and the closest thing to a red face she could get, Sorrow presented the horse to her friend. “This..is…Grief” She said between heaving breaths. The pony whinnied, shaking his head showily and tossing the ragged bandages, that may have been hair, back and forth proudly. “Wow! He’s really cool! Is he ok though? That’s a lot of bandages!” Orion questioned worriedly, reaching out gently towards the pony who whinnied once more and threw his head back once again.

“Huh? Oh he’s fine. He got born like that! I dunno why, but he’s alright. Just weird.” She stated proudly before Grief nipped her shoulder which earned him a smack on the nose “Don’t be nasty grief!” She snapped angrily before turning to Orion and shoving the reins into his face “You wanna fly with him? He likes running after me when I fly! I’m sure he’ll love to follow you too!” She said enthusiastically “I can show you how! You just tie the reins to you-” 

“Tie them to your what?” Came an annoyed voice from above. The two children, and the pony, jumped before drawing their eyes upwards. Floating down towards them like a benevolent butterfly, was Sorrow’s mother, with Andie cradled in her arm’s bridal style. Landing right next to the children, the two mothers scowled down at the pair.

“Sorrow, what do you think you’re doing?” Time spoke in a dangerously calm tone as she sat Andie down next to her “I could ask you the same thing Orion!” Andie stated in a similar tone “I can’t believe you flew to a different garden!” She continued “And without telling us.” Time added on as she crossed her arms.

“W-we just wanted to play with Grief!” Sorrow stuttered out, quickly clinging onto the reins with both of her hands. “I just wanted to play with Sorrow mother! I promise we weren’t going to go far!” Orion whimpered, running up to Andie and holding her dress in his little hands.

The two mothers looked down at the two, whimpering children before turning to one another. They stared at each other in a way of communication that only mothers were able to perform. Andie was the first to break the silence with a heavy sigh. She knelt down in front of Orion, rubbing her fingers under his eyes to wipe away the tears that threatened to spill forth “I understand you want to play with your new friend dear, but you can’t just run off without telling us.” She reprimanded softly, before wrapping her sniffling son into a tight hug. Time walked toward Sorrow, reaching forward and tilting her daughters face up to meet her own “You know it could be dangerous here Sorrow, disappearing without telling us is not wise.” She stated coldly, before twirling her finger around and floating her daughter into her arms. 

The two mothers cooed over their children and snuggled them close to calm them down with the occasional “I'm sorry...” Whimpered out from either or both children. It was only when Grief, who had not been paid any attention for the whole of 5 minutes, decided to make his presence known once more. Taking a hold of Times dress and chewing on it intently. Time turned her attention down to the pony “Sorrow, this is why Grief doesn’t come on adventures.” She stated coldly as she stared down at the pony “Your fathers taking you home.” She snapped at him coldly. Grief merely clamped his teeth and ripped off a chunk of her dress.

God that pony was an asshole.


End file.
